Aladdin
Disney's Aladdin (アラジン Arajin?) is a 1993 video game developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Based on the animated film of the same name, Disney's Aladdin is a 2D side-scrolling video game in which the player characters are Aladdin and his monkey Abu.2 The game was released in November 1993, the same month that another game with the same title was released by Virgin Games for the Sega Genesis. The two games vary in several respects, including the fact that Aladdin carries a sword in the Genesis game but does not in the SNES game, a fact that Shinji Mikami, the Capcom game's designer, said made the Genesis game better. The SNES game was ported to Game Boy Advance (GBA) on March 19, 2004. The Entertainment Software Rating Board gave the game a K-A rating, meaning "Kids to Adults". The Completionist Jirard reviewed the game for the fifty-second episode of The Completionist, along with special guest Dodger from PressHeartToContinue. The opening skit has Greg and Jirard admitting they don't have an idea for a game to review for the week. Suddenly, Jirard sees something behind Greg, which turns out to be Dodger. Jirard finds the presentation faithful to the movie, and it's one of his favorite parts of the game. Dodger goes so far as to say it's better than the Genesis version. Greg interjects, berating the Genesis game for its difficulty, though appreciates the music. As for the gameplay, Jirard notes that the gameplay has solid jumping mechanics, getting the underwear is recommended. Dodger brings attention to the game's challenge coming from the terrain, but compliments the weird enemies. She also appreciates the flying carpet segments to mix up the gameplay. Jirard brings attention to how some of the red rubies for completion can be hard to get. Dodger and Jirard are confounded by the secret ending for getting most of the red rubies. Greg points out that a golden scarab appears on the ending screen. Greg plays the song You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Greg in the episode, a parody of a song from the Aladdin movie. New Game Plus As a game removed from the first 120 episodes of the Completionist history, the SNES version of Aladdin was reviewed once more for The Completionist: New Game Plus. Dodger returned once more to reprise her perspective on the review, though to Jirard's horror, she has left her baby daughter Clarke under the care of Ted. Jirard and Dodger's views on the game have largely not changed since the original review, though both of them express a deep sorrow for the passing of voice actor Robin Williams, who died in the time inbetween the original and New Game Plus review. In the end, Jirard and Dodger maintain the review's original conclusion of "Complete it." Trivia * This video later got a custom thumbnail and is the only episode before season 4 to get a custom thumbnail. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Nintendo Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus